The Side Effects of Stress
by Mixed-in-a-Fruit-Bowl
Summary: Iceland was always the type to stress over every little thing, his stress was manageable until he starts wetting the bed because of it. He needs help, but he keeps his problem a secret because he's too embarrassed to tell anyone . . . but someone's bound to find out sooner or later. (Rated T for cursing, Gakuen Hetalia Universe, no pairings/couples)


** And you thought I couldn't be any meaner to Iceland! So this is my second fanfic that is a bit . . . harsh on Iceland (my other one being the one where he's bad with rollercoasters). I don't hate Iceland! I actually really like him! But sometimes I'm so bored ****these weird ideas pop into my head and I'm just like "I should write a fanfic on that."**

**Anyways! I kinda see Iceland as a kid with asthma and (if you read my last fanfic) anxiety/panic attacks. So I'm going to relate THIS problem with the anxiety problems . . . sorry Iceland, I'm not trying to make you look weak and/or pathetic or anything, but this must be written . . . **

**ALSO! THIS IS PLACED IN THE GAKUEN HETALIA WORLD! OKAY! NOW LET'S GET STARTED!**

" . . . SHIT!" Iceland yelled, jumping up from his bed and looking down at his pajama bottoms. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He repeated, pulling off the pants and underwear and stripping the bed of it's sheets. He placed them all in a basket in the corner of his room and went to take a quick shower before class.

He stood in the shower leaning against the cold, tiled wall, arms crossed, and head down. He did it _again_. He peed his bed _again._ Didn't he have the human body of like a, sixteen? . . . Seventeen-year-old? Something like that? BOYS THIS AGE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS! PEEING THE BED IS FOR BABIES! Iceland covered his face with his hands and let out an aggravated whine.

"_WHY?! Why does this keep happening? I don't understand! I don't drink anything before bed! Ever! What the fuck is wrong with me?" _He thought. He lifted his hands off his face and turned the water off and stepped out.

He got dressed and walked back into his bedroom, greeted by that familiar smell he hated so, _so,_ much. He made a mental note to take a bathroom break during class so he could sneak the fabric from his room to the laundry room without being seen by other students.

Wow. He has never been so happy that he had never been assigned a roommate.

Iceland grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room towards the main staircase that lead to the classrooms. He had science first which he had with his brother and Finland, it sucked. Don't take it the wrong way, but Norway could be an ass sometimes when it came to asking questions and Finland didn't know how or when to shut his mouth, so it was hard for him to keep his cool.

He sat down in his chair to be greeted by Finland's usual cheery smile. "Hi Iceland! How did you sleep?" Leave it to the Finn to be so cheery in the morning . . . although, Finland wasn't the one who just pissed the bed

"Fine." Iceland replied coldly.

"Well you don't sound fine, what's the matter?" Finland sat down in the seat next to Iceland, put his elbows on the desk, and head in his hands.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Aw! Come on, Icy! I'm your friend! You're supposed to tell me if something's wrong, yeah?" His smile was so sweet it was sugary poison, thankfully for Iceland though, that smile only worked getting secrets out of Sweden, not him.

"I'm just not a morning person." And with that, Iceland took out his textbook and pretended to seem interested to try to get the Finn to leave, but of course, it didn't work.

" . . . What's wrong . . . did bad something happen? Oh god, Icy! Please don't tell me you saw France naked!" Finland placed his small hand on Iceland's arm, only to have it shaken off.

"No, Finland. And I'm fine." Iceland said, clearly annoyed.

Finland gave him a sympathetic frown and got up to go talk to his other friends, he knew he wasn't wanted.

_"Good."_ Iceland thought. _"One down, one to go."_

"Hey brother."

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_ Iceland thought, "Hey Norway . . ." He grumbled.

"Did you study last night, you have a test in history today don't you?" Norway said, sitting in the seat Finland had just voided.

"No."

"Aren't you taking American history this year?"

"No, I'm taking Chinese with Hong Kong." Iceland answered, _"wait . . . why am I talking to him? Avoid! Avoid him damnit! You know you'll let something slip and then he'll force your secret out of you no matter what! Get him away. Now." _Iceland shook his head vigorously. "A-and what does it matter to you? You're not my mother, I know when my tests are, you don't need to baby me."

" . . . What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You don't usually blow up unless something's bothering you." Norway said, monotone as always, almost as if he actually didn't give a fuck.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"You know what? Shut up." Iceland said in a harsh whisper so he wouldn't attract attention. "I'm fine, now go away."

Norway starred at him with a frown for a few seconds before getting up and moving to the other side of the room.

_"Good,"_ Iceland thought as he slumped back into his chair, _"now I just have to ask to use the bathroom and get my stuff to the laundry room and I'm good for the rest of the day. Yeah. Relax! Stop stressing! Augh!"_

It was then that the teacher came in and started class, though Iceland couldn't care less about whatever crap the teacher was talking about; he just sat staring at the clock.

Thirty minutes into class he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. She nodded so he walked casually out the door, only to break into a sprint to his bedroom. He grabbed the basket with his clothes and hurried down to the laundry and started the load.

Letting out a sigh of relieve, he made his way back to class. He didn't know why he was so worried about making the trip, he'd been doing to for a while now, no one's ever up in the dorm hallways during class, he wouldn't get caught, but the thought still unnerved him.

He came back into class and sat down, still not caring what the teacher was talking about, he opened his notebook and just doodled little stick figures around the margins of the page.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He only had one class with Hong Kong, but Hong Kong didn't ask questions, he just talked about himself or other people (and fashion). He had two classes with Sweden, but he never talked. The one class he had with Denmark _sucked_, because Denmark never shut his mouth (but thankfully, he didn't ask questions either) and last period, whom he had with all the Nordics, wasn't bad, because Norway would talk to Denmark and Finland would talk to Sweden . . . which left him to his quietness.

Iceland never liked being left out, but now he considered it a blessing. If his secret got out, dear god, his life would be over.

When the final bell rang, Iceland went back up to his dorm, telling his friends he had to study for an upcoming test, which was true, but he just really wanted to get away from them and not think about _it _anymore . . . he'd just go to his room and relax with a good book . . . right after he got his sheets from the laundry room.

The next morning was the same as every other morning for the past month had been.

" . . . Fuck." Iceland covered his face with his hands. "Why me?"

He decided not to go to class today, or at least not yet, his stress level from this night time problem was really getting to him. _"Maybe I should go to the doctor . . ." _Iceland thought, forcing himself to roll out of bed and change out of his wet clothes, _"But if I do, brother will find out. If he finds out, he'll never let me live this down," _he pulled on his school uniform in case he felt better during the day and decided to go.

Again, Iceland took off the dirty sheets, which he had just washed yesterday, and placed them in the basket in the corner of the room. He texted his brother and all his friends that he'd not been feeling well that he'd be staying home from class today . . . and to not come and bother him.

Saying he wasn't feeling well wasn't a lie . . . stress always causes him to feel bad . . . and he stressed over everything.

Upcoming test? Stress. Asking someone out? Stress. Trying something new? Stress. Peeing the bed uncontrollably over and over again? Fucking. Stress.

When he heard the first bell ring, he hurried over to the laundry room and washed the dirty clothes. After that was done, he went back to his room remade the bed and sat down on it.

_"What am I going to do? What in the actual hell am I going to do?"_ He repeated in his head.

He lied down on the bed and massaged his temples. Great, now he was getting a headache. He'd just take a quick nap. A quick one! Two hours! He wouldn't wet the bed in just a two hour time span, right?! _"Then, if I'm feeling better, I'll go to class! Yeah! That's the plan. Just relax . . . damn my head huuuuurts. Why me? Seriously God, are you mocking me or something? This isn't fucking funny."_ Iceland thought.

He took deep breathe, rolled to his side, and fell back to sleep.

And hour later, there was a small knock on Iceland's door, small enough so if someone was asleep, that person wouldn't hear it.

Norway stood on the other side of the door with a few different pill bottles in his hand he'd grabbed from his room when he turned on his phone to see Iceland wasn't feeling well. He didn't know if his brother was sleeping or not, but he didn't want to wake him if he was.

Figuring the Icelandic was asleep he opened the door slightly, just enough to hear a faint breathing sound.

He opened the door a bit more, just enough so he could slide in, then closed the door quietly behind him. He went to Iceland's night stand and placed the pill bottles on the table. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, he began writing a note to Iceland telling him to take the medication when he noticed a weird smell.

_"What is that?"_ Norway asked himself, turning his head around the room to find the source of the smell.

He walked around the room for few seconds before decided the smell was emanating from his brother. He pulled off Iceland's blanket, only to take a few steps back after seeing the source of the smell.

Norway was never shocked by anything . . . but he was rather surprised by this.

His little brother wet the bed. He almost wanted to laugh. Iceland always lectured him about how he was a "grown man" and "was no longer a child", but proved to Norway that his little brother was _still_ his little brother.

Norway stepped back over to Iceland and shook him lightly. "Hey. Hey lil bror . . . I think you had an accident." He cooed in the voice he used when Iceland was still a little country.

Iceland groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

"Iceland. Wake up." Norway said, reverting back to his normal monotone voice. He shook him a bit harder. "You peed the bed, bror. Wake up."

Iceland slowly opened and eyes and sat up in his bed. It took his brain a few seconds to register what was happening before his face flared up red with embarrassment.

"Gah! Shit!" Iceland yelled, pushed Norway aside and running to the bathroom. He leaned against the door, groaning in frustration. Not only did he ruin his damn school uniform, but now his brother knows he pees the bed. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Iceland, open the door." Norway said, knocking on the white bathroom door.

"Nei!" Iceland rarely yelled.

"Please."

"Nei! Go away! Leave me alone!" He whined.

"Bror . . . let me help you."

"You're just going to tease me!"

"I promise I won't, please open the door." Norway pleaded, though it was the words that made it sound like he was pleading, not so much his voice.

"I just- I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I can help."

"No, you can't."

"Maybe if you tell me what's going on . . ." Norway trailed off.

"I don't know! I don't know what the hell is wrong! That's the damn problem! Every night- no . . . every _time_ I go to sleep _it_ happens! I don't know why it happens, it just happens!" Iceland yelled though the wooden door.

"There's got to be a reason . . ." Norway said jiggling the doorknob.

"Stop trying to get in . . . I'm not opening the door." Iceland said, beginning to get uncomfortable in his wet pants.

"You're going to have to sometime." Norway said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, but-" Iceland sighed, "just . . . don't look okay?"

"Whatever." Norway said walking to the opposite side of the room and facing the wall.

Iceland opened the door and walked over to his closet, he switched his pants out before telling his brother he could turn around.

" . . . you still smell terrible." Norway deadpanned.

"No shit, Sherlock. I didn't wash up." Iceland and Norway stood silent for a minute before Norway sat down on the end of the bed, (the part that wasn't wet) and patted the spot next to his.

Iceland walked over and sat down, "what do you want?" He asked.

"Well . . . I originally came to give you medicine and ask why you've been so edgy lately but, um . . . I guess I know why now."

"Shut up! It's not like you'd be happy if this was happening to you!"

"I wasn't trying to offend you by saying that."

". . ."

"Listen, I'm not going to laugh or make fun of you. Don't you remember? I'm Norway. I'm not the one to think of this kind of thing as humorous." He said placing both hands on his lap.

". . ."

"Can you . . . just tell me what's been going on?"

"You're not my therapist." Iceland shot back.

"Well, it's not like you have an actual therapist, so I'll have to do."

Iceland gave another loud sigh before explaining, "about a month ago, I had a really big math test and if I got a bad grade . . . I'd fail the class. I guess it scared me so much that . . . well . . . I started peeing the bed. A-and even though I got a B on the test and fixed my grade, it still continued to happen . . . every fucking night since then . . . EVEN NOW WHEN I WAS TAKING A GOD DAMNED NAP!" Iceland yelled, frustrated with his body.

"Stress? Anxiety, maybe?" Norway asked.

"I-I don't care! I just want it to stop!" Iceland was on the verge of tears now.

"I'm sure we can find you some anxiety medication . . . maybe that'll help."

Iceland brought his knees to his chin, "I just want this to stop."

"Okay . . . well, you can start by maybe relaxing? If you're continuously worried about something it's not going to help . . ." Norway trailed off.

"If I could, I would."

Norway sighed heavily and stood up, "Tell me, right now, what do _you_ think will help?" He asked.

Iceland shrugged, "I don't know, school ending?"

"Why don't you take a break or something? I'll go talk to the headmaster and say you're really sick."

"Then I'll get behind on my school work and-"

"Do you know a better way to handle this? No, you don't, so listen to me." Norway said, just barely raising his voice above average.

" . . . Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes. Fine." Iceland replied. Standing up and beginning to take the dirty sheets off his bed, annoyed at this conversation.

"I'll get you some medicine too."

"Okay."

"Do I get a 'thank you' or an 'I love you, brother'?" Norway asked.

"No." Iceland glared back.

"Come now, don't be rude."

"Okay then," Iceland stopped in the middle of taking the sheets off and stood facing his brother, "thank you, brother," he said.

"_Big_ brother."

"No."

"Fine."

And as suddenly as fast as the bed wetting commenced, it ceased, just like that (much to Iceland's joy). And since then, Iceland learned two things, one, older brothers can (sometimes) be pretty helpful, and two, how great it was to make his bed in the morning _without_ having to change the damn sheets.

** Well . . . that was . . . something else. I had such a hard time writing this, you guys have no idea. I was originally going to make all the Nordics (+ Hong Kong) find out about Icy's problem, but I didn't feel Iceland deserved to be that embarrassed. **

** Again! I will state that I don't hate Iceland! I just felt he fit the best for this idea . . . **

** Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Review, favorite, and follow me for more stories! **


End file.
